Under Velvet Skies
by DreamyFireworks
Summary: One-shot between Jack and Elsa detailing their first time together -based off of the fic 'The Storm Inside'-


**A/N: **Hello lovelies! Here's the one-shot I promised for 'The Storm Inside' :D (Note: If you haven't read my other story for Jelsa, then I suggest you do so for this to make more sense. Also spoilers!)

It's been so long since I've written M/F sex, so ashamed . it was harder than I remember, other fics I've written involving sex lately (none on this site) were pretty, erm, rough. Hopefully this came out sweet though. I had to let it build up first, it's impossible for me to be like 'BAM! SEX!' XD

Enjoy!

* * *

After the reception had lasted a good portion of the day and sent the guests to settle in for the evening, Elsa walked down the hallway towards her bedroom alone, unconsciously twisting the ring on her finger turned even colder than when it was first slipped on.

Her husband Jack had stayed behind at the hall, or was more or less held back by a few members of the royal cabinet, not to mention several guests curious about him. She expected that much considering how the man she married was the embodiment of winter, but the circle around him never seemed to thin out as the reception waned on.

She'd been careful to sip her wine the entire evening, waiting for it to run down her throat like a dry river before settling like fire in her stomach. No use getting intoxicated on her wedding night; being around Jack was enough to break away her hold on reality in bits and pieces.

"_You go ahead, love," Jack said to Elsa in a soft rumble of a voice, "I'll be there with you soon."_

Next to Elsa's nervousness ripping her insides to shreds, Jack seemed more reassured than ever, serene even. Elsa could still feel the coldness of his hand enveloping hers when they cut their wedding cake together, and could still see his smile out of the corner of her eye like it had been burned into her vision; it was even softer and sweeter than the cake they were cutting into.

And when they turned to each other with bits of cake in their hands, Elsa didn't think about the times Jack told her that he didn't need to eat anything. When she brought the bit of cake to his mouth and he to hers, her fingers slipped further past his lips than she meant to, and a private shiver ran under her skin when his lips brushed her fingers; not to mention the feeling of his fingers against her own lips, cold and dry.

Everyone else applauded, oblivious to the tint that warmed Elsa's cheeks when Jack reached out to swipe a spot of icing from her chin and lick it from his thumb, grinning mischievously at her all the while. She shouldn't have become so flustered by that small gesture; she'd seen Anna and Kristoff do it to each other all the time while laughing about it.

Elsa finally reached her bedroom and grasped the doorknob as a conversation she had with Anna replayed itself over and over again in her mind; it'd been a few days before the wedding in the privacy of Anna's room.

"_What was it like?" the queen asked her sister in a hushed, shy murmur of a voice as they sat on her bed together. Anna was sitting cross-legged behind Elsa and absently playing with her hair, braiding it loosely and then raking her fingers through the soft wavy locks to undo it; it was as if they were small children again, hanging around with each other and doing normal sister things._

"_What was what like?" the princess replied in turn, although her voice sounded far too innocent for her not to know what Elsa was asking. Elsa bit her lip and felt heat rise into her face, knowing that Anna was doing this on purpose. _

"_You know… your first time? It's okay if you don't want to answer, but if you do…just tell me if you felt different afterwards."_

"_Oh," Anna replied in her cheery, bell-like voice before responding with "Different? Well, maybe for a while…I won't lie and say it didn't hurt. The next day, it pained me whenever I laughed." There, that was all Elsa wanted to know. That and…perhaps one other thing. But she was too embarrassed to ask it._

_Thankfully, Anna seemed to have read her mind and answered it for her. Her hands stopped playing with Elsa's hair and settled on her shoulders. "You may bleed. Not a lot though," She said the last part quickly when Elsa's shoulders tensed under her palms, "and it's only a maybe."_

_Elsa couldn't help but find it laughable if not a little absurd that a queen was asking her own younger sister what losing one's virginity was like. Anna didn't seem to think anything of it though, and that was as far as the conversation reached before it turned to lighter topics, like what the flavor of the wedding cake should be or how cute Rapunzel's pet chameleon was._

Now she stepped into her room and shut the door behind her, a blizzard of thoughts whirling around in her head as she drew her gaze over her room before finally reaching her bed.

She had that bed since she was a girl, and it was one of the few things that survived from the wreck of the castle. She'd slept in it for nearly fifteen years with only a few months of those being with Jack. But that was only sleeping…now it was going to serve another purpose.

Her dress suddenly felt too tight against her chest and she hastily reached her hands behind her, feeling for the buttons – but then they stopped. What if Jack wanted to undress her instead? The very thought of his hands slowly undoing each button made a bolt of heat rise from the tip of her toes and all the way to her face, turning it a deep shade of scarlet.

'_Just a few buttons then to help me breathe,' _she thought; but as her fingers awkwardly twisted each pearly button from its hole, one button turned to two, three, then all of them as Elsa suddenly felt the cool air of the room against her bare back once her hands reached the last button.

'_Oh, well… never mind then.'_

She slipped the heavy white silk of the dress from her shoulders and let it slide down to the floor in a puddle around her feet. Then with quick, nervous fingers she took the dress and hung it in the wardrobe, not wanting to let it just lie there on the floor where her thoughts were. The veil went into the closet as well.

In one of the very few times in her life, Elsa shivered at the cold air licking against her skin. She still had her undergarments on, and she wondered if those should go as well. She finally decided to throw those into the wardrobe as she now stood fully naked in her room, facing a new question.

Jack could come into the room any moment and see her like this, standing there nude like some loose, lusty woman she read about in books. Elsa looked down at herself, and her face grew even hotter with shame as she suddenly heard footsteps approach and stop at the door. Seeing the shadow of her husband under it made Elsa run to her bed and dive under the safety of the covers. What if he didn't like the way she looked…?

She buried herself into the silky sheets, head included.

Meanwhile, Jack had finally managed to escape from the crowd and was walking towards the room where his new wife waited for him. Kristoff aided in his escape, pulling the spirit aside as he said to the guests in a playful voice barely disguising annoyance, "Hey everyone, I'm sure Jack here would love to keep chatting, but let's save it for another time. His bride shouldn't be kept waiting any longer than she has to!"

Kristoff began pulling Jack out of the hall as the spirit sheepishly waved back at the startled guests, but the relief he felt was soon replaced with nervousness once Kristoff stopped him in the hallway to thwack him on the back. "Have fun," the blonde said to Jack with a wily grin, and Jack managed to overcome the nerves twisting his stomach to pieces long enough to grin back.

"Um, thanks," he said, not sure of how else to reply. His voice, which he managed to keep cool during the reception, was finally betraying his anxiousness. Kristoff was quick to catch it and he swallowed a bit before his grin softened into a smile. "Hey, it'll be fine; I was kind've scared my first time too."

Jack was taken aback at this, always having seen Kristoff as the type to be confident about such a thing. "Really?"

"Yeah," Kristoff replied brightly, scratching the back of his head as if he were embarrassed from sharing that bit of information. "I think everyone is that way; nothing wrong about it. Now," and with a small squeeze of his hand on Jack's shoulder Kristoff turned to head back to the hall, "go get her tiger."

And now Jack stood before the tall wooden door with a million thoughts buzzing in his mind and even more feelings thumping around in his chest. Elsa had been her usual composed, queenly self the whole time through the reception, full of serenity next to his own fidgety nervousness.

The thing that finally drew itself above the storm of thoughts was the memory of him and Elsa sharing their bit of cake together; it was the first food he'd ever tasted before. The chocolate was moist and sweet and the icing thick, but he could barely remember what it tasted like now, because the only thing that ran through his mind was Elsa's petals for lips brushing over his fingers as she ate the cake from them.

She had some frosting under her lips from the cake, and he thought it was rather humorous. Something flashed in her eyes and turned her face pink when he reached out and brushed his thumb over her chin without even thinking, before popping his thumb into his mouth and grinning at her, tasting soft sweetness.

The look in her eyes lit a fire in his stomach that travelled lower than he thought it would; Moon, his doll of a wife must have no idea what she did to him.

He heard the soft rustle of sheets right before he stopped at the door, and he thought of Elsa lying in bed, possibly still in her wedding dress, or perhaps nothing at all. The latter thought only served to make the heat in his stomach both rise into his cheeks and pool into his groin. He didn't let himself think any longer as he finally grasped the knob and opened the door.

His eyes immediately went to the lump under the covers of the bed. His brows knit together, both out of amusement and out of curiosity as to why Elsa chose to hide from him. "Elsa?" He asked the lump softly, and it shifted around before the queen's head poked out from under the covers.

"Oh, hello Jack," She responded with a tight smile, careful not to let anything besides her head show. Jack's brows drew even closer together as he closed the door and drew towards the bed. "Are you waiting for me to join you under the covers?" He asked in a voice light with playfulness. Elsa's face turned pink that deepened into red before it disappeared under the covers.

"Maybe you should take off those clothes first," Her voice came out thick and muffled, "they look rather stiff and uncomfortable." Jack grinned to himself before he reached his hand up to take the crown from his head. He observed its dim golden gleam in the evening light before saying softly, "The clothes aren't so bothersome. The crown, however, is rather uncomfortable; a weight I'm not sure I could get used to."

He could hear the smile in Elsa's veiled voice. "Being a king is a rather heavy burden." Jack's grin widened as he settled the crown on the nightstand. "I think I prefer Jack Frost, winter spirit. Or," and at this point he reached out a careful hand towards the lump under the covers, "Jack Frost, husband to Elsa."

The spirit placed his hand slowly on the edge of the covers, and began to lift them up. "What are you hiding under there, mm?" Suddenly he saw the pale flash of Elsa's hand as she grabbed the sheets from underneath and yanked them back down, quickly.

"T-take your clothes off first, please," the queen said in a shaky whisper that was dimmed by the covers. Jack couldn't help but laugh a bit at his wife's absurd shyness, shaking under her covers like she was hiding something she was ashamed of.

What did she have to be ashamed of, though?

"As you wish, my queen," Jack replied with a mock bow that Elsa couldn't see but knew he was doing. "But I'll only do it if you watch."

Elsa's breath caught in her throat when she heard him say that. He wanted her to…watch him take off his clothes? As strange as the proposal sounded it made curiosity and something akin to excitement hum under her skin as she poked her head out from the sheets once more, and looked at him.

"…And if you come out from underneath those covers."

Elsa gave him a tight little frown, and hadn't budged yet. Jack stepped closer and made his eyes as soft and pleading as possible. "Please? Why do you hide yourself from me? You're beautiful." As he spoke, his hand reached out once more to tug softly at a corner of one of the sheets. Elsa knew that he meant every bit of his words, and finally threw her last bit of resistance away, letting him pull the covers back.

She found that she couldn't look him in the eyes as she pulled herself up to sit on her knees, her arms crossed over her breasts absently. Jack, on the other hand, was stunned breathless at just how beautiful she really was with her milky skin and small, slender body that begged to be held close.

"A woman as lovely as you should never hide herself," he murmured as he gently tugged her arms away from her chest, and brought them to his own. "Would you like to?" He asked her, trailing her hands over his chest before pressing them nimbly at the bottom of his shirt. She turned to look at him with something bright flickering in her eyes before she smiled and nodded, pulling his shirt off to fall to the floor.

Elsa let her gaze trail slowly down his lean chest and bit her lip. "You're very nice to look at as well." And just like that Elsa had found her voice again. Jack leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers, kissing her softly as his arms circled around her back and cradled her close.

Feeling their bare chests press together lit nerves under Elsa's skin as she gasped quietly against his lips. Their kiss grew deeper, Jack's tongue running over her mouth before she opened it; he began to taste the inside of her mouth as he lowered her back onto the bed, his hands combing through her hair and tugging it out of its braid.

Elsa grabbed at his shoulders when his hands grew bolder, trailing down the sides of her face, then her neck and finally below her collarbone as they cupped her breasts, trailing thumbs over her pale nipples. "Jack," she cried softly against his mouth, and his lips left hers to press wetly against her neck, making sparks buzz through the queen's skin to a place just below her navel.

Jack must have felt those sparks under his fingers, for he left one of her breasts to slowly trail over her ivory skin. His fingers circled around her navel teasingly, tickling her a bit as a small noise left her mouth that she felt impossible to stop. She wanted to reach down there and grab his hand, help it finish its journey.

He took care of that for her soon enough, though. His cold hand dragged a single digit over her shivering body until it slipped into wet heat and thrust inwards, making a silent cry leave Elsa's open mouth. He continued his open-mouthed kisses down her neck and towards her collarbone as Elsa could feel his own arousal pressed hotly against her thigh through his pants.

She moved her thigh against it and felt the rumble of Jack's moan against her neck as the spirit's fingers slipped in and out, reaching a thumb up to rub over a small bundle of nerves that made a wave of static send the queen's thoughts into every corner of the room.

Her back made an exquisite arch off the bed and Jack chuckled slyly as their bodies pressed together. "Are you enjoying this?" His lips asked her collarbone, and Elsa felt her face grow even hotter as she nodded shyly. She felt a happy little sigh brush her skin. "You're adorable," her husband cooed before his lips pressed against her flesh once more, and he trailed his kisses down to where his hand was slowly undoing Elsa.

Elsa turned away and buried the side of her face into a pillow, trying to focus on the color of the wallpaper, a soft blue. Jack's lips kissed the inside of her thigh and she swallowed thickly, wanting it to happen and too embarrassed to watch. Another kiss, this time a bit closer. And then…something wet trailing over the sensitive heat that tore into her thoughts and brought another tight sound from her mouth.

Jack's strong, steady hands gripped the inside of her legs as the wet sensation flicked teasingly over it, then drew into longer, more languid licks that made sweet fire shoot through her nerves. She gripped the sheets hard to steady her mind against Jack's tongue, but it didn't seem to work very well, especially when the tongue dove _inside_ of her maidenhood and it was all she could do to keep from thrusting down on it.

She brought her hand to her mouth, feeling her small cries beat against it, but then the wet heat was gone suddenly, as a hand reached forward to grab her own away from her mouth. She opened her eyes to see Jack holding her hand with something flickering behind his eyes.

"Don't cover your mouth. I wish to hear you."

Her own reply came out in a stuttering rasp of a whisper. "But it's embarrassing."

"No, it's beautiful. Please Elsa, I like to hear my snowbird sing."

Her hand reached out to grasp at his shoulder, bringing him to where their noses touched as bright blue eyes flashed into his. "I want you inside of me," she said in a husky murmur that made Jack inhale sharply as her knee came between his legs to graze over the bulge in his pants. "Then you can hear me sing."

Then she pulled him down into a wet, needy kiss as Jack undid his pants with a slightly shivering hands; Elsa's mouth unraveled his thoughts into incoherency and noises. The pants were tossed forgotten to the floor and he heard the small _whoosh_ of air from Elsa's mouth as she looked between them and saw what her leg had been pressing against.

A mixture of fear and arousal fought for dominance on her face, arousal finally winning over when Jack leaned forward to run a tongue over the milky sweetness of her shoulder. "It's big," she said in a small, and Jack couldn't help but laugh softly and reply, "thank you" against her shoulder blade.

"Do you think it will fit?"

"If you're scared, we don't have to grow through with this."

But the coldness of her hands squeezed his shoulders, and she smiled into his concerned face. "No, I'm not scared. I love you, Jack. And I want you to have me first." Something both soft and heavy swelled in Jack's chest when he heard her say that, and the feeling grew to warm his entire body.

Slowly, tenderly, he brought himself to press against her slick heat, pressing their brows together as he whispered, "You will have me first as well, then."

He pushed softly into the heat, feeling it wrap around his aching self as Elsa's fingers dug into his shoulders and his lips captured the small noises from her mouth. When he could go in no further, he pulled their lips away and looked into her eyes. "Do you feel okay?"

"Yes," she breathed back, "yes, love, I feel wonderful."

And with those words Jack drew back and slowly into her again while still trying to wrap his mind around the tight wetness that squeezed around him and drew an unsteady moan from his lips. "Don't be afraid…to go faster," his wife purred against his neck and he bit his lip before increasing the speed of his hips, slightly.

It stole his breath at how tightly she could clench around him, and how wonderful it felt. He felt his thrusts become a bit harder, and deeper, and then the air suddenly turned colder around him as he felt the familiar cold kiss of snowflakes on his back.

He managed to gather his thoughts long enough to say husky surprise, "Elsa, your powers are-"

"Don't stop," she moaned back in reply, and thrust her hips against his hard enough to draw a tight hiss from behind his teeth. Damn it, he will obey his queen.

Their lips pressed together, soft and chaste at first but then deepening into a hot wet tangle as each thrust slowly drove Jack's mind into fuzzy static and heat and want that tore itself apart with each squeeze Elsa's hands made on his shoulders. There were more snowflakes now, heavier ones that landed in flurries around them and it made something twist in Jack's lower stomach to know that he was the one causing this small storm.

His hands sought Elsa's to thread their fingers together tightly, pressing kisses over the freckles dusting her cheeks and tasting salt and cold water. He drew back suddenly, frightened that he hurt her. "You're crying," he said in a voice devoid of breath and thought, but Elsa just gave a single, bright laugh, smiling largely at him.

"I'm just so happy that we're together. I love you so much."

And Jack's throat tightened to where he felt the wet sting of tears in his own eyes, this wonderful woman who made him feel so many things saying such a thing to him. "I love you too, Elsa," He said with the tears staining his voice, ghosting his lips over hers, "Moon, I love you so, so much."

The sheets tangled over their bodies as they moved together, and their fingers squeezed together tightly to send their thoughts back to Earth and not into the skies above. He thrust into her hard now, making the snowflakes come in large gusts and swirls biting the cold air.

When he thrust into her once more slamming into that small bundle of nerves inside, a tight noise left her throat that was swallowed in a deep kiss as she felt the building heat inside her explode into white hot bliss.

Jack felt her noise as she squeezed around him tightly enough to send him over the edge as well, and they held each other as wave after wave wracked their bodies until dying down into a pleasant hum underneath the skin.

Their pants intermingled in the cold air, and Jack said against her lips in a playfully husky murmur, "Not bad for a first time, hmm?"

Happiness bubbled in Elsa's stomach that bloomed into laughter twinkling between the snowflakes. Jack pulled out of her and fell onto his side on the bed, facing her with the sun dancing in his eyes while she laughed. She turned to face him too, then, and reached out to trace cold fingers over his jaw.

"Jack," she whispered, "you'll never cease to be wonderful to me." He took her hand to press it against his lips, the sun in his eyes growing brighter. Then he pulled the covers over them and held her close, pressing his forehead against hers and gazing in her eyes.

"I should say the same to you."

* * *

**A/N: **Did I do it okay? Like I said, it's been a while XD


End file.
